Cumpleaños
by Flaky626
Summary: es el cumpleaños de Flaky..parese q toodos lo an olvidado pero ella no sabe lo q esta pensado


-_No, aca tampoco -_susurraba una pelirroja, mientras caminaba por los corredores de su escuela, mirando de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, en busca de alguna silueta conocida. Miro hacia al frente ,y dio un suspiro cansado. No es que en ese corredor no hubiera nadie. ¡Por supuesto que había gente! Por que estaban en el segundo y penúltimo receso. Y nuestra pelirroja intentaba encontrar a sus demás amigos.

Los había buscado en los recesos, y solo los veía para luego perderlos de vista. Y claro, era obvio que en su clase no podría hablar con ellos por que primero: el profesor los castigaba y segundo: por que por esas cosas de la vida, al entrar en la preparatoria todos sus amigos quedaron repartidos en diferentes aulas, pero cursando el mismo año. Y el único amigo con el cuál coincidieron en aula fue Flippy. Con el que tampoco había podido hablar ya que estas ultimas semanas había estado muy ocupado y ya no se iba con ella de regreso a casa, y eso a Flaky la ponía muy triste, es como si la estuviera evitando y mas aun sin saber la razón de su distanciamiento.

-¡ya te dije Shifty no haremos eso!-la pelirroja giro la cabeza hacia desde donde provenían esas palabras, encontrándose con sus dos amigas que iban discutiendo _como siempre_en los recesos, aunque mas que discusión, era un monologo en el que solo Lifty participaba, puesto que Shifty sólo asentía con indiferencia.

-¡Hey, chicos !- gritó mientras corría hacia ellos, los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco y observaron, Flaky llegó hacia ellos con una sonrisa y le extendió un papel a cada uno, Lifty y Shifty los cogieron y los leyeron, mientras fruncían el ceño, luego se miraron con rostros de complicidad, ante la confundida cara de Flaky.

-Lo siento, Flaky- dijo Shifty sin cambiar su expresión ,Lifty le dio unas palmaditas a la pelirroja.

-lo siento mucho rojita, no podemos ir a tu fiesta-el peliverde se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca- debo hacer un aburrido abajo con Shifty.

-Ahhh entiendo …-bajó la cabeza entristecida.

-Ahhh ya debemos irnos y… Feliz Cumpleaños , Flaky, en verdad siento no ir a tu fiesta-dijo el peliverde, retirándose, dejando a la ojiroja aún mas apenada.

Y es que hoy era su cumpleaños , quería celebrarlo en grande, pero casi nadie podía ir. Totthie le había mandado un mensaje de texto, disculpándose por no poder asistir, Sniffles lo vió en la mañana y dijo que ese día lo habían dejado a cargo de cuidar el jardín, Nutty debía ir a visitar a unos parientes, Cuddles y Giggles iban a una cita que ya no podían postergar, a Splendid…bueno, a el no lo había visto en todo el día y a Flippy, no podía hablarle por que se sentaba varios bancos mas adelante que ella y por que en los recesos cogía sus cosas y desaparecía, volviendo solamente con el toque de fin de recreo.

-Creo que será mi peor cumpleaños …-dijo en un susurro que se lo llevaron las voces, risas y gritos de los que allí andaban, hasta que una mano toco su hombro delicadamente, Flaky volteó y se encontró con unos ojos azules, al igual que el cabello de la dueña.

-Petunia-chan ¿Qué sucede ?- pregunto a la chica que le sonreía.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Flaky - dijo la chica entregándole una sonrisa, podría decirse que Petunia después de Giggles era su segunda mejor amiga. Ella sonrio y la abrazo.-Ojala te guste- dijo la chica extendiéndole un paquetito color amarillo con una flor azul. Flaky le sonrio antes de tomar el regalo, para luego abrirlo y encontrarse con un muñequito de felpa en forma de puercoespin. A Flaky le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias Petunia-chan, en serio Hasta ahora eres la única que se acordó - dijo pensando que era la única en entregarle algo y decirle feliz cumpleaños de una forma mas decente. No como Lifty.

-Ohh ¿acaso nadie te ha saludado ?- Flaky negó- ¿Ni siquiera Splendid-kun?- Flaky volvió a negar, Petunia la miro un instante y vio que la chica realmente estaba deprimida.

-Parece que mi cumpleaños no será el día mas fascinante de este año - recibió un golpecito en la cabeza de parte de la chica.

-¡No digas esas cosas ! Además, estoy segura de que hoy día recibirás un regalo muy hermoso , así que no pierdas las esperanzas - finalizo Petunia entregándole otra sonrisa, Flaky sonrió para sus adentros, ya que siempre que Petunia presentía algo, esto sucedía, eso le había devuelto la alegría.

-Bien, me voy- dijo la chica mientras volvía a desaparecer entre toda la muchedumbre de estudiantes.

Y luego de eso, vino el toque del timbre, que avisaba que el receso ya se había terminado. Flaky entonces se dirigió hacia su casillero y sacó sus cosas, para dirigirse a su clase.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Esto pesa - se quejó la pelirroja, mientras cargaba algunas bolsas con golosinas y en las otras bolsas, cosas saladas, había decidido que no importaban si nadie venía a su fiesta, celebraría ella solo, y trataría de animarse un poco.

-Queda sólo una cuadra más y llego a mi casa - dijo en voz alta, mientras en su cabeza rondaban las palabras de Petunia- Tal vez se haya equivocado en su presentimiento, por primera vez - suspiró, mientras tomaba un poco de aire, y caminaba con mas empeño hacia su casa Hasta que llegó.

Sabía que su madre lo recibiría en su encuentro, y luego se iría , ya que tenía que ir a una reunión importante.

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, y con algo de dificultad logró sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, para abrir la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, dejo sus zapatos y caminó con las bolsas hacia la cocina, su madre no salió a s encuentro como lo había pensado, de hecho , la casa estaba en total silencio. Fue hacia el comer y… nada.

-¿Mama?-pregunto ya algo asustada, cuando de pronto sintió un ruido proveniente de la sala de estar, con pasó lento y algo atemorizada se dirigió a ese lugar, y en cuanto entro…

-¡Sorpresa, Flaky!- Flaky abrió muchos los ojos, tratando de procesar toda esta información y al avez tratando de no perder el equilibrio por la sorpresa, allí se encontraban todos sus amigos: Cuddles, Giggles, Flippy, Shifty, Lifty, Flippy, Sniffles , Totthie, Nutty…y…

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FLAKY!- un chico con antifaz se abalanzo hacia ella, y Flaky estaba tan feliz que correspondio el enorme abrazo del chico, mientras contenia unas risitas que amenazaban salir de la emoción.

-C-chicos…crei que…lo habían olvidado -

-Ohhh la nena quiere llorar- dijo un peliverde, siendo golpeado por Shifty- Joder, Shifty por que haces eso-

-¿Creiste que nos olvidaríamos de nuestra niña?-dijo Giggles con una sonrisa.

-Giggles, tengo tu misa edad

-Aun asi eres mi pequeña- dijo la chica abrazándolo, mientras salía una oleada de ouhhhhhhhh de parte de los presentes.

-Ahora.. ¡ A bailar! – grito el peliverde, al mismo tiempo que las luces se oscureciny una bola de cristal bajaba, comenzando a enviar luces fugaces y efímeras de todos los colores alrededor del salón.

-Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote ¿le gusta? ¡Mueve!- era la canción que salía del equipo, y Flaky no tuvo mas opción que bailar por lo contagiosa de la canción.

Esa tarde bailo (junto a un Flippy que se mostraba muy cercano) , canto, rio, y se emociono. Todos los chicos le dieron regalos estupendos.

Totthie le regaló dos Bolsos, uno azul y uno negra

Lifty le regaló un par de arcillos.

Shifty varios cupones de comida rápida, para que utilizarlo en las tiendas en donde vendieran ese tipo de comidas.

Splendid le regaló un osito color marrón bastante chibi, que decía: Feliz Cumpleaños, el osito enterneció a Flaky.

Sniffles le regaló una camelia color rojo como sus ojos, además de escribirle en un papel sus cuidados.

Nutty le regaló un pez, le sugirió que lo llamara Sushi, Flaky asintió, pero luego le cambio el nombre a Golden.

Cuddles le regaló unas pantuflas de conejos por si algún día quería probar ese estilo.

Giggles le regaló dos entradas para la opera, sabiendo que la pelirroja la adoraba.

Y por último Flippy le regaló una muñeca en miniatura, mas bien parecía una chibi replica de Flaky

Luego comieron torta, la que, por idea de Lifty, luego de que Flaky soplara las velas, el peliverde le dijo que debía darle el primer bocado a la torta, Flaky lo hizo y el peliverde aprovecho el momento para empujar la cabeza la pelirroja hacia la torta quedando con la cara llena de torta.

Luego de limpiarse el rostro y perseguir a Lifty por casi toda la casa ante las risas de todos los miembros, llego la hora de despedirse, ya que la noche había caído rápidamente, asi que la mayoría se fue, menos Flippy que se quedo a ayudar a Flaky a limpiar el desorden, y mientras limpiaban Flaky aprovecho de hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Etto…Flippy….- pregunto mientras barria el confeti del suelo.

-¿m?- dijo este levantando unos cojines del sillón.

-¿Por qué no me habias hablado estas ultimas semanas ?-

-Que yo sepa, no hablo demasiado

-Lo se, peor has estado mas distanciado o mas callado conmigo que de costumbre -

-Era obvio, planeando tu fiesta-

-Se que es por algo mas - Flaky paro su labor y miro a Flippy, que al igual que ella, había dejado de acomodar algunas cosas, la pelirroja levantó una ceja como exigiendo una explicación, y Flippy cerro los ojos y dio una sonrisa como diciendo: ''No importa que haga y que no, tu siempre te daras cuenta''

-¿Y ?-

Flippy desaparecio de la sala y luego volvió cargando un estuche enorme a su espalda, un estuche de una guitarra.

-El regalo que te dí, no era el original, he estado preparando este regalo en estas semanas, quería perfeccionarme, y espero que te guste-

-Osea que si no te lo hubiera dicho, no lo hubieras hecho -

-En realidad siempre supe que preguntarías la razón de mi distanciamiento-respondio Flippy con cara de ''Yo también te conozco Flaky''.

-Toma asiento, Flaky- la pelirroja se sentó en un sillón y Flippy tomo asiento en el sillón paralelo a este, quedando frente a frente de Flaky, sacó la guitarra de su estuche y la sostuvo.

-He estado practicando, espero que te guste, Flaky-

Al momento comenzó el guitarreo, mientras el peliverde sostenia la mirada de la pelirroja, y tocaba sin siquiera observar las notas, se notaba que sabia lo que hacia y que había practicado mucho.

El guitarreo era simple, no era de ninguna canción, mas bien era como la introducción ha.

-Elegí 2 canciones que encontré eran las perfectas, una por que te gustaban y otra por que era ideal para hoy, empecemos - Flaky lo miro extrañado- el otro dia te vi tarareando esta canción, en un principio creí que era muy cursi, pero al ver que te gustaba, decidí ponerme a prueba, ahí va:

_Tú endulzas mi canción_

_Le das un buen sabor, a cada situación_

_Siempre Tú_

_¿Quién podría ser mejor?_

_Contigo sale el sol_

_Sazonas mi interior, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uuh uh uh uh uh_

_uuh uh uh uh uh_

_Tú, tú mi inpiración_

_Receta de pasión_

_Amor sin condición, siempre_

_Se derrite el corazón_

_Tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar_

_Quien no ha probado y no mas_

_Verás que te hace volar_

_El cielo en tu paladar_

_Así me quiero quedar, Contigo_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Un corazón de bombón que late_

_Nuestro amor sabe a chocolate_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

-Flippy…-dijo la pelirroja ruborizado, una por lo que decía la canción y otra por que ahora Flippy sabia que a Flaky le gustaban ese tipo de canciones.

-Sinceramente me gusto, y no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que escuchas esto- dijo Flippy adivinando sus pensamientos- Y personalmente creo que es una canción bastante sencilla… me gusto- dijo dándole una sonrisa, Flaky escondió su sonrojo.

-Y por último- dijo Flippy- vi que te interesó esta canción el otro día, mientras escuchábamos la radio, ese día te enojaste por que no sabías como se llamaba la canción. Pero logré descubrirlo y quisiera tocarla-

-Ohhh Flippy, que amable eres -

-Pero…- a eso Flaky levantó la vista, se encontró con sus ojos color verdes, pero estos la miraban de una forma mas profunda con mas ¿ternura o amor se podría decir?- Esta canción también dice lo que pienso de ti- lo último lo dijo con un toque especial, que hizo a Flaky sentirse incómoda, no es que le molestara, peor nunca había estado en una situación así, entonces no sabía como comportarse.

-Espero te guste, tanto como a mí- dijo el peliverde comenzando a tocar .

_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,_

_y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_

_y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

_Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,_

_y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,_

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,_

_y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,_

_Que vida, la mia..._

_No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_que acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._

Flippy tocó la úlima estrofa y la melodía de la canción se detuvo momentos después, Flaky tenía los ojos abiertos con un brillo especial, y Flippy se limitaba a mirarla, avergonzada como estaba y ocultando su sonrojo con su cabello.

-¿T-te gusto? – dijo al fin, pero sin mirarlo, no escucho nada, así que se desanimo.

-¡FLIPPYYYYYY!-escuchó el peliverde y luego un cuerpo que se lanzó hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo y… en un beso que no tardó en corresponder.

Eso fue suficiente respuesta.

_Un gesto vale mas que mil palabras,y una respuesta convertida en gesto, también._


End file.
